Affairs of the Heart
by Loise
Summary: Blaise Zabini, parts with his first sexual encounter. It doesn't end quite how he imagined it. Less Playboy, or Mills and Boon... more cold showers and unrequited lust.


_Affairs of the Heart

* * *

_

Strangely enough it was Pansy and Draco snogging that made started Blaise's first relationship, if you could call it that. They had been thrown together by circumstance, both standing on the sidelines as Pansy and Draco exchanged saliva. It probably would have stayed that way, if she hadn't commented.

"I didn't know Pansy had a tongue piercing," she said, with a side long glance at Blaise. Even then she was taller than him, so he had to look up to catch her smirk.

"What Parkinson does with her tongue does not surprise me," was all Blaise had said, stepping closer to her frame, eyes narrowing as the proclaimed tongue was nipped by the shameless Draco.

"So, I suppose you would know if Malfoy had a tattoo? There's this rumour circulating in the girl's dorms and I could collect if I'm right." She didn't say if she believed he had a tattoo or not.

"I would have to get a percentage if I tell you, Bulstrode, I don't give away my favours for free," Blaise stepped closer again until their arms were brushing.

Millicent's eyes were crinkled as she held back a laugh. "Well, Zabini, I'm sure I could accommodate you. But, I do ask, what about your mother's favours? Surely she shares with her own son?"

Blaise regarded her carefully, wondering which way he would answer. "That really depends on what you are talking about, my dear girl."

"Money, darling Zabini, money. With her is there any other reason?" She side walked around him so her lips met his ear as she whispered, her lips quivering with delight and malice.

"Then I'll accept my percentage." Blaise circled her, one arm finally resting on her waist, drawing her so her breasts rested on his chest. Millicent still seemed amused.

"Dear boy," she murmured, pressing forward, "We really should continue this else where. I certainly don't want to besmirch my reputation entirely."

"Now?" Blaise asked, sweeping his gaze around the room. All continued to take no notice of the mismatched Blaise and Millicent, all were intent on Pansy and Draco, pashing in the centre of the room.

"No, that would be silly, I'm far too tired to engage in what you have mind Zabini. Not that you would get far into my knickers," she backed off, leaning against the silk lined wall.

"Oh?" Blaise's interest was piqued, "You intend to remain a virgin?"

"Heavens, Blaise! What century are you from?" She laughed, a wicked glint in her eyes, "No, Zabini, I'm not going to spread my legs on your command."

"Really? Why so protective of your panties?" Blaise leaned beside her, pulling up her skirt slightly so he could get a better look of her leg.

"I may not be beautiful, but unlike your family, I do have standards and modesty," she giggled as his expression and smoothed her rucked up skirt down.

"I see."

"That, and my mother would simply kill me! I'm not insane enough to try that, at least," she sent a sly glance his way, "Until I can get the charm off me!"

"Charm?"

Millicent lowered her eyes and spoke lowly as if telling a tale of solemn dignity, "My mother, after learning of her sister's disasters in the Solomon's Islands, charmed all me over the summer holidays in such a way that makes it impossible for me to... I'm sure you get my point." She smiled at him, "Then's there's always the small matter of my underpants!"

Blaise took her in, "Well," he said, testing the water, "There could be a way to get out of your small problem and do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted."

"Oh?" Millicent asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Simply don't wear undergarments!" With that he placed one dark hand on her bottom, feeling the hem of her knickers, which he thumbed twice before shoving his hand in his pocket.

She laughed throatily.

That was the start, but it wasn't the end.

They kissed two weeks later, on the eve of the Yule Ball, both dateless but content.

That was also the day Blaise appreciated that Millicent owned a pair of strappy crimson heels, filched from her party going cousin as she told him. Later he would wonder if they were her own, they fitted her foot all too well as they winded their was up his leg.

Both had agreed to meet alone, to explore and to learn about each other. They may have been in the same year and House but... They really hadn't liked each other, Blaise wasn't sure of that even now as thrust up against Millicent, grinding into school skirt as she was shoved back on to the rough hewn stone wall.

Her red heeled foot, scraped along his calf, as her hips swayed under his. Moaning, she grabbed his arms and whirled them both around. Millicent was now in control as she held on of Blaise hands in a tight grip, the other trapped under her shoulder as she leaned in and kissed him.

With a reckless kick, one of his shoes went flying, thudding against a door. Blaise wasn't wearing any socks and he groaned as he came in contact with her heeled feet. Feeling his way up her leg, he stopped at her knee.

His head banging harshly against the wall, sure to leave a bruise, Millicent ravished his neck, her tongue finding the hollows on his neck skillfully and carefully. She lapped up his neck before drawing him in another kiss.

When she withdrew briefly, both gasping for breath, Blaise had to ask, "You've done this before, haven't you Millicent?"

She smirked as his hips struggled not to buckle into her warm thighs, "Oh, a few times. I shared a lovely couple of afternoons with Theodore Nott, that stupid dunderhead but who had some divine biceps. And... A few others."

"So, the charm?"

Millicent rolled her eyes, "Complete bullshit, Zabini. It's just a Charm girls use to get guys off their backs when they are panting for sex. I can't believe you would even think that was true. My mother thinks I'm unattractive and therefore no one would even think about finding their way into them."

"So, why stop then? If you're so eager to sample my wares." He spoke quickly, panting into her neck. His throat was becoming tight and his hands felt cold as she looked down at him almost pityingly.

Laughing, she gave him a fond glance, "Oh, but you are amusing Zabini. You have such a way with words!" She paused, "I may like to kiss and fondle, but not in front of fifty people Blaise. I didn't know you did..."

He scrowled, "I don't. But..."

"You're a horny little boy?" She said with a raised eyebrow, scorn dripping.

"I am a teenager after all, a growing boy with growing desires." Blaise issued with a leer.

"Oh, you're growing all right," she muttered grinding their hips together before drawing away and smirking devilishly at the gaping Blaise.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" Blaise gasped, looking almost hurt as she walked off, with a joyful gait and a roll of her hips.

Millicent doesn't answer, or look back, but simply laughs as Blaise glares at her back. Sighing he shoves his shoe on his bare foot and stares at it.

"I hate girls," Blaise grumbles, promising himself an extra wank later that night.

* * *


End file.
